In the transport process, glass, electronic goods, precision instrument and other products are damaged due to external knock and shock. Therefore, it is necessary to wrap a protective material in the outer layer of these products, so as to play a role of anti-knock, anti-moisture, anti-extrusion, anti-shock, anti-friction and so on for the goods. In the prior art, a foamed plastic formed by expanded polystyrene (EPS) and polyethylene foam (EPE) is usually used as a material for wrapping goods. However, due to the larger volume occupied by the foaming plastic after foam forming, the transport cost is increased in use, and the foaming plastic is a typical “white pollution”, which is not easy to degrade in the soil after abandoning and also produces a poison gas upon burning. Accordingly, for the purpose of the growing demand for environmental protection, the above foaming plastic is no longer suitable for use as a protective material for goods.
In order to replace the foaming material mentioned above, there is an inflatable packaging bag in recent years, comprised of a plurality of inflatable chambers, each of which is provided with a one-way check valve in an inflatable end. Gas inflation is directed to the inflatable chambers via the valve. The valve is automatically locked after the gas inflation is finished, and the inflatable chambers form a gas column wrapping the outer layer of goods, so as to play a role of buffering the knock and shock generated in the transport process. Such as CN1903675A, the inflatable bag is generally composed of two wide plastic films and two narrow plastic films, wherein the two wide plastic films are placed on the surface layer, the two narrow plastic films are placed on the middle layer, and the two wide plastic films form a body of inflatable bag through thermally-sealing, and the two narrow plastic films are bonded together with the two wide plastic films through thermally-sealing by printing an ink-anti-high temperature on the opposite surface. A portion that is printed the ink may not be sealed thermally so that a one-way check valve is formed to both separately form an intake passage and fittingly form a gas tight effect. The inflatable bag may be used as a cushion or filled between the goods and the packaging box, or packaging the goods, and may also further form a packaging bag which can be directly sheathed outside the goods after gas inflation by different folding and partial thermally-sealing.
With the rapid development of internet technology and electronic commerce, people are increasingly accustomed to enjoy the shopping mode of staying at home and buying all over the world, which also puts forward a higher demand for efficiency and transport volume of the transport service industry. But related personnel training and supporting cannot keep up with time, thereby causing the presence of an inevitable violent transport and other problems in the transport process. The above problem has little impact on clothing and other goods, but has a greater impact on glass, electronic goods and precision instrument and so on.
In order to solve the above problem, the existing method generally uses an inflatable packaging bag as an inner package to completely wrap and then stack the goods and the accessories into an outer package. The notebook computer, for example, the existing method is to use an inflatable packaging bag as an inner package to completely wrap the notebook computer body, the keyboard and the mouse and other important accessories, respectively, and then put the body and the accessories into the outer package (carton). Specific solutions are as follows.
Situation 1: when the accessories are stacked above the body at random, there is a large residual space left above the body in many cases (as shown in FIG. 1). The package of accessories/accessories and body may cause the extrusion and the lateral relative displacement upon carrying, sometimes the package is extruded broken and the surface of goods leaves scratches in the subsequent transport process, even affecting the product function and other adverse conditions.
Situation 2: the accessories and the body are placed laterally at the same time, in this case, the length of outer package (usually as box type) is required to be very long. In terms of the outer package of same volume, the shape undoubtedly need consume more materials. In addition, the cross-section is small due to the lateral placement of accessories and body, and the intensity of pressure on the accessories and the body may be greater upon subjecting to the shock in the length direction, more easily causing damage to the body/accessories.
Situation 3: in order to prevent the occurrence of adverse condition in 1, another method lies in that the interior of the outer package (usually as a box or a carton) is set as well sized grids with a hard material (cardboard or steel plate), and then the inflatable packaging bag as the inner package completely wraps the body and the accessories and then is put into corresponding grip, so as to avoid the mutual friction between the accessories and the body, thereby mitigating the adverse condition in 1. However, this method can also have defect. First, in order to ensure the stability of the grid, the choice of material must be cardboard or steel plate or plastic plate and other hard materials. Although the hard material grid avoids the mutual friction between the body and the accessories, the shape and size of grip cannot completely fit with the shape and size of accessories/body. Thus, the accessory/body may have a small portion of activity space within the grid. Due to process and other problems, there may be burr on the hard material, particularly to the steel plate. The burr also easily punctures the inner package (the inflatable packaging bag) of the accessory/body when the accessory/body actives, thereby enabling the failure of anti-knock and anti-shock of the inner package. In addition, the extra hard material grid increases the package cost, and results in a great deal of material waste due to disposable packaging.